


Richie the Peppermint

by earthafromearth



Category: Bon Jovi (Band)
Genre: Adventure Time AU, Candy, FAIRTALE WITH TOTALLY HE, Fluffy, M/M, Other, Really fluffy, SO IT IS NOT ONLY SHORT BUT FLUFFY, Sweet, THEY ARE CANDY BUCAUSE IT IS ADVENTURE TIME
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 07:24:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19988353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earthafromearth/pseuds/earthafromearth
Summary: Richie had that T-shirt with red and white stripeswhich looks just like mr peppermint from ADVENTURE TIMEand JON IS PRINCESS BUBBLEGUM WITHOUT AN AGRUEMENTso here we go





	Richie the Peppermint

**Author's Note:**

> I am not an English native speaker  
> and this is my first fanfic in English  
> so... be gentle plz

Jon the bubblegum had always been thinking that he was the only candy alive... with a brain could think... anyway...until one day he heard a rush of knocks on his door.  
“Wha...”he never finished his sentence because outside there was another candy with red and white stripes on his clothes and something looks like a homemade guitar case in his hand. ANOTHER ONE OF HIS!!!  
“Hi there I’m peppermint!” Then he smiled and bubblegum couldn’t help but poked at this peppermint’s face. That smile on his face looked so soft that simply couldn’t be true. It’s not like peppermint any all, but the sweetest marshmallow bubblegum would never allow himself to have one bite or he would never stop eating that candy, licking and chewing... every way of tasting more sugar on his lip!  
“What’s that for dude?” And that smile turned into a grin. The marshmallow had a filling.  
UNBeLIEvABLe!  
“Why are you so soft? You are a peppermint.” He asked.  
“What are you even talking about? Then why are you so rude? You looks like a princess.”

“That peppermint was a trouble.” Bubblegum had already told himself at least thousands of time and he even once said that straight to Richie’s face, the name of that peppermint, but all reply he got is another sweet smile.  
Look, everything with Richie was exact like this.  
“My name is Jon.” said the bubblegum, “And I am not a princess.”  
“Okay princess Jonny.” Another grin. And that grin had immediately persuaded Jon that Richie was a peppermint, not a marshmallow. That grin was mint, so refreshing that made Jon feel cool electric running through his spin. And that mint was also dangerous, which was another thought automatically flashed through Jon’s mind.  
“No, not Jonny. Jon the bubblegum.”  
“But Jonny is much more appropriate for princess Bubblegum.” Jon was about to lose it. “And I like Jonny.” Jon couldn’t figure what made that smile of that unreasonable candy so powerful that at that moment all Jon could think about was concession. Jonny was actually Jon, right? Whatever Richie chose to called him, right? What important was Richie’s smiling and calling him, right?  
No.  
NO!  
But Jon failed so badly that he just nodded, let Richie hugged his shoulder and rested his head on it when they all sit down on the edge of Jon’s bed where Jon had zero clue how they got into his bedroom.  
Jon was so screwed.

That guitar had to go. Jon made the decision. Whatever happened next that guitar had to go. It was not annoying when Richie played it. Actually, it was quite good. All the electrical sounds and tunes Jon had never heard before were not only catchy but felt so Richie that seemed like they all had pieces of Richie’s soul in it. That idea made Jon even more stubborn on throwing that guitar away, but he would never admit it.  
What really got Jon was the fact he not only like them but also could do nothing with or without them. When Richie was playing, all he wanted to do was hummed along. And he actually did that. EVERY TIME. Richie was not helpful at all. He would look into Jon’s eyes and singing backup for him. Jon was more than 100% sure that he did not lick Richie but all he could taste was mint. Peppermint to be precise. Not only tasted him in his mouth, but also inside his body, from head to toe. And when Richie was not playing it was even worse. Jon had totally lost himself, not knowing what to do but secretly replaying all Richie’s melodies, with vivid memory of Richie sitting on the edge of his bed, brow frowned, eyes closed, lip pouted, all of him inside his music.  
THAT GUITAR HAD TO GO.  
But before Jon knocked, the door opened and there was Richie, standing one breathe away. Richie said nothing but examined Jon’s face. Jon swore to the candy God that he was burning inside out. His cheek was the traitor, also his ears. He was waiting for Richie’s grin, laughing at him for whatever reason. He was being a girl after all. But Richie didn’t even smile, he had a face of sorrow. His eyes were lowered and lips were even trembling.  
“You want me to leave, don’t ya?” Jon heard Richie’s whispering voice, like a wounded puppy.  
“No! NO WAY! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING ABOUT?” Jon reached for Richie, gripping his arm so hard that Jon himself could felt Richie was being pulled forward. Richie didn’t seem to mind though. To be honest, Richie didn’t seemed to noticed at all.  
“Oh, good! Cause I like you too.” Then Richie smiled like a marshmallow again. Jon didn’t not stare, of course.  
Wait… …What?  
That guitar never leaves.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you all enjoy this episode of Adventure Time


End file.
